Clan:BZPChat
Overview BZPChat is a clan of people from the site BZPower, who play RuneScape. We have a variety of members in our clan, from level 3, to 123, to level 9002. The clan is mainly for chatting, but we play minigames often, and occasionally PvP and go revenant hunting. The TOTALLY EPIC HISTORY DOODZ In the beginning... BZPchat was created by an unknown member of BZPower (we suspect either Hardvolume or Henry, the creator of our headquarters, the Official RuneScape Topic) for the members of BZPower who enjoyed RuneScape to chat in. In its starting days, the chat gained a few members, but was soon forgotten and emptied out. One member remembered this ancient relic. In 2008, the time came for the First Annual BZPower Halloween Party. The attendees needed a clan to speak in, and the member put the name forward. Since then, it has become the home of the BZP'ers and an excellent community. The First Annual Halloween Party displays his "Half a Pirate" costume prior to the party]] In October of 2008, it was decided that the need existed for the BZPers to meet up and engage in one of their favorite activities.... PARTY!!! Kayteen7 chose to organize the event (afterward he chose to no longer organize events). The party was to consist of a segment in FTP and PTP, each with a drop party. The first obstacle was time, as the BZPers are spread across the world and finding a time to suit all their needs was difficult. Kayteen picked a workable time, but misjudged the difference between Denmark time and EST, but disaster was evaded. Once everything was settled, members grabbed their costumes and prepared to meet up. The party started at Kayteen's house and people came. Most were dressed up, and only two *loljagexcensorlol* cool guys came as "barrows brothers" (yeah right...) and cheated in the dungeon onslaught. Much partying was there and general happyness. After festivities the clan decided to go to F2P and host a drop party. In total the members had accumulated over 3 million coins worth and went to drop it in Free to play. The following 10 minutes went from member's partying, to becoming a living hell of free players wanting to hoard rune daggers, runes and 700k gp. After the party, the BZPers learned that three million coin drop parties in FTP were too terrible to be discussed, and that partying was a great deal of fun. Kayteen developed a fear of developing events. But what the members didn't see, untill it was too late, was that a new root of flaming evil missed the free party and was about to unleash months of splitting in the community... The Ice/Matas - P2P war In the beginning of November a massive flame war was started by the member Icecold531. While starting as a simple missing a horrible 3m drop party it soon began to escalate. He was fed up with the members of BZPChat only talking about members stuff, beliving they were "arrogant and brainlessly bashing free-players". This caused people to flame him back, and the war went on for months. To this day, most of it it forgotten as a thing of the past. Icecold is no longer a threat to the community of BZPchat as his computer was destroyed by a group of sooper-secret assassins in a horrible accident. The Clan Today: Details and General Information If you were to join BZPchat today, we have an average of 3 to 4 players in the channel. On busier days, we may have 10 or more people. Our home world is 67. For the most part, clan members train the Slayer skill and participate in conversations. Often, members will also be playing a minigame, such as the TzHaar Fight Caves or Soul Wars. The most unique thing about this clan stems from the personalities of its member, being odd, funny, and even rather insane at times. Members travel the world in groups, claiming areas as designated "BZP Hideouts," spreading the good news of Sailing, and trying to create a happy atmosphere. Some Favorite Clan Activities Include: *Hanging out in our Capital city of Keldagrim *Wandering the vast world that is Gielinor, robbing banks, spamming about Sailing *Playing various minigames, such as Blast Furnace and Tai Bwo Wanai Cleanup *Making videos about Revenant Hunting and Sailing Sucks *Generally doing what the rest of the communtity sees as useless trash. Getting caught 100 times on Ape Atoll, making bananarum, anything that often does not include mindless grinding. *Crying (applies only to TOV) *Failing at getting up skilling levels (everyone but Fishstick) *Calling in to secret clan meetings where nothing important ever is decided anyway. *Talking about Cooking Cape alot, just to mention nice trim on capes. Lawuser was the first to cook to 99. Kay came in second. BZP's 99er noobs *Kayteen7: 99 defence, cooking. *The Lawuser: 99 attack, 99 cooking *Kardas58: 99 sailing (don't ask, we're not sure how he got it either...) Quotes :See Clan:BZPChat/Quotes. Rules of BZPChat The following rules must be obeyed or else there is no entry. *''Rule 1'': No reporting other Bzp'ers. No matter how rude, reporting is banned from this chat. *''Rule 2'': Only one person can attempt 99 cook each time. This is to avoid confusion. *''Rule 3'': See Rule 1. *''Rule 4'': See Rule 3. *''Rule 5'': See Rule 4. *''Rule 6'': Do not overkill jokes. *''Rule 7'': Obey Rule 8 *''Rule 8'': Disobey Rule 7 *''Rule 9'': Time paradox's will be frowned upon. Member List Most active members (not including alternate accounts) Text in '''bold' is nicknames'' * FUCK YOU''' *'FUCK YOU FUCK YOU ' Other members *Hardvolume (The Invisible Man. Inactive) - '''Hard, Reidak *Avlok (The guy everyone forgets who is, but still manages to catch our attention) - Av *Tetraconrad (Fishstick's comrade) - Conrad, Tet, Tetra *Asparagnu - Asparagus, Dalek *Spartan 4600 (is currently more active in his original clan) - Spartan, Spar *Icecold531 (Former Member with a 'sploded computer and personality) - Ice, Matas, Nubcake, The noob of epic failure stoofz *Henry Helin (Creator of our headquarters, the Official RuneScape Topic. Status unknown.) - Henry *Oddment1 (No-one's really sure what he is doing, since he got unmuted) - Oddment Joining If you are a member of BZPower, feel free to join us! We have a lot of fun together. (just in case this article didn't clue you in). Hideouts BZPChat has a munber of hideouts, some of which are never visited. Mostly epic and/or deserted places where people never come. Some of them are as follows: *Keldagrim, highest level of the Consortium buildinng - Official hideout where meetings are held. Usually for nothing. *White Wolf Mountain, the little cliff to the east of the gnome glider. *Kayteen's house, usually his dungeon. *Lumbridge watermill basement - worst shortcut ever. *Zamorak God Wars - Inside, just across the -prayer draining- river. *Fort made out of lawnchairs and towels in Lumbridge. *Fucking each other in the ass. Picture Galleries Far too many pictures exist to place here, but to see the full galleries, visit the following: *Kardas58's gallery: http://www.majhost.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=157015 *Kayteen7's gallery: http://www.majhost.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=153533 *The Lawuser's gallery: http://www.majhost.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=178183 *Takadox2000's gallery: http://www.majhost.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=166008 *ExoMalakai's gallery: http://www.majhost.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=203308 *TOV's gallery: http://www.majhost.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=193992 Category:BZPChat Category:Role-playing clans Category:Clans Category:Free-to Play and Pay-to-Play clans